the_realm_of_agrarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamilton Ultra
Early life and Biography Hamilton Ultra was born in Icritha. He showed aggressiveness and likeness towards violence as a child. His family was of a noble one. He grew up and escaped from his home and parents, purchasing the equipment for his career and visiting the taverns very often. He was very overconfident, and for that, he got beaten and embarrassed several times. Finally, he recruited drunkards and thugs, naming them assassins and killing innocents for money. King Isac put a bounty on his head, but no one was able to detect him. Important Events Hamilton wasn't an assassin, he was a cold hearted killer, breaker of the assassin code. He killed for pleasure and money. He was a very stealthy assassin, and many took note of that. He lurked in the shadows and it was very hard to detect him. He wasn't know for his combat prowess, and he was put to his place when he insulted Qolen Whelt, a mercenary captain. Qolen challenged him to a duel, but he just spat on his shoes, and in response, Whelt slapped him across the face, dropping him on the ground. Ultra soon realized he was no match for Qolen, he was a legendary swordsman, so he called for his allies for help. Qolen was about to execute Hamilton, but his assassins saved him and he fled for his life. Debt Of the Crime Lord Hamilton also was a thief. He stole 2000 crowns from the crime overlord known as "Lord Hamsted". Lord Hamsted found him fighting with Qolen, he used that as an advantage and surrounded the two with his gang. By that time, Qolen had already acquired Dawn and could easily get through the lines of the criminal, but there were just too many men. Qolen chose to live rather than die, throwing Hamilton at Hamsted's feet. Hamsted let Qolen go, taking Hamilton with him, but not before Qolen injured him lethally and almost killed him. There, Hamilton was tortured and almost died, if not for the divine of war, Tars, who loosened the ropes and gave him a chance to escape. The "Assassins" The assassins of Hamilton weren't even close to being assassins. They were hired thugs of Hamilton, trained to follow his every order. Hamsted referred to it as a "gang", while Qolen addressed it as a "bunch of filthy criminals". However, they were good killers, but they didn't know much of combat. The watch of Icritha executed at least 20 of them as they were very easy to overpower in single combat. Death Of The Assassin Hamilton Ultra was caught near the palace of the king in Icritha, where Qolen Whelt offered him to duel. Hamilton refused, and Whelt then offered him to fight his second. Yet again, the assassin refused. The mercenary captain was enraged, but before he could do anything, the assassin stabbed himself with his own blade. Qolen made his death easier with a swift, painless execution. Summary Hamilton is a cold hearted killer, a coward, a thief and the breaker of code. He has a bounty on his head in Icritha, and is also wanted by the crime Lord Hamsted, not to mention that Qolen Whelt is looking for him to kill him. "Yield and you'll be spared."-quote of Qolen Whelt as he pummels Hamilton on the ground. "Pathetic, you throw knives?"-Lord Hamsted. "A piece of filth that will get beheaded for his actions."-Captain of the watch.